


We Are "Fine"

by TheAzureFox



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, aka angst because fluff never satisfies me, can be read as AU or canon-based, my second favorite SwSh ship is this take, spoilers if you can read between the lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAzureFox/pseuds/TheAzureFox
Summary: Two boys on opposite sides of a mirror shatter.(Hop/Victor. Can be AU)
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Kudos: 40





	We Are "Fine"

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in mind with the dynamic I plan to write for Hop/Victor in Trencher Fed and Scatter. Can be read as a fanfic based on canon in-game events. I went vague here purposely to avoid spoilers for aforementioned fanfic.
> 
> Also author is feeling depressed and wanted to vent by writing more of this dynamic so here i am

Golden eyes.

Purple hair.

Brown eyes.

Brown hair.

Hop and Victor stand at the edge of separate cliffs. They stand, staring, reaching and pulling away.

There is coldness in the air, a brittle frost of frozen ice crystals and shattering mirror pieces.

Reflections. They reflect each other, staring from opposite sides of a mirror. Like meets like. Unlike meets unlike. Like and unlike, the same and not the same.

It’s an irony.

They both want to shatter that mirror to pieces, to slam their fists until their reflection is distorted with cracks, images smiling with frowning faces. They want to wrap gauze around the tears in the glass, to patch everything up and stare at each other and say “this is fine, I am fine”.

But “fine” is a myth. When you stand on opposite sides of opposite cliffs and the differing faces of a mirror, you don’t get to be “fine”.

Because “fine” means that you are happy with life. It means you can sit back and smile at the stars, hold hands and paint pictures in the constellations while tucking the words “I love you” inside of “the moon looks pretty tonight”.

Hop and Victor, on the other hand, are never “fine”. They can’t be, not when there is no words to be spoken and no trust to be had.

So they shatter, crack, splinter and fragment, shards of hatred and jealousy chipping them away until they are nothing more than wishful pieces of a whole.

But wishes and wishfulness can only go so far.

Victor knows.

He’s watched the way Hop has carried his wish to fruition.

The result was an end.


End file.
